


Drarry: The Next Generation!

by Slytherinprincess202



Series: The Untold Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mind connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess202/pseuds/Slytherinprincess202
Summary: Third Book in The Untold Love StoryAll character belong to JK Rowling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Untold Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078388





	Drarry: The Next Generation!

Harry's POV 

What just happened... 

In the last 48 hours I've lost my body and my soon-to-be husband and there's nothing I can do about it. I understand why Draco was mad. I get it I would be too with I'm asking him to do, but that's not the point. The point is he's overreacting I want to show him how important he is to me but I can't that because he won't let me back in so what to do? I need help but who do I ask? 

I can't ask his dad because he works for the dark lord. I can't ask anyone in my family because there's no one left and the other ones that are won't understand what the hell I'm talking about. Who is left to help me. Ican''t talk to Dumbledore or any of the teachers at Hogwarts. I'm literally all alone in this. 

Just then a quiet voice enters my head, I recognize the voice instantly. 

Nacrissa 

"Harry darling can you hear me? I'm not really sure how this works I'm tapping into Draco's subconscious. We need to speak. In person I know that's not capable right now. Draco told me everything, I'm sorry for the way he's acting he does have his father's blood. But as long as Draco stays asleep we can talk. 

I've never been so happy to hear my soon-to-be mother-in-law's voice in my life. Finally someone who believes me. 

_"Yes Nacrissa I can hear you. I'm so glad to hear your voice, how do I fix this what's your plans."_

"Do you still have the resurrection stone that Dumbledore gave you? Because I was thinking, that if we use that..."

The more she talked the more I understood. Her plan was that one of us I'm not sure which one at the moment but one of us had to die for the time being. If our spirits are in the air then we can inhabit another body. So that means that we would all be in one room together. But I don't understand the only one that is still truly alive is Draco... she's got to be crazy I won't let that happen. 

"So you figured out my plan." Says Nacrissa

I told her I had and that she was crazy I wasn't going to let that happen to Draco. I had already almost watch him die once I'm not going to do it again. 

I was hyperventilating what was she thinking. How was killing Draco going to save anyone. Sensing my heightened anxiety she explained. 

"Harry dear calm down the plan is that you let Voldemort kill Draco and then I will keep his body here safe by that time Draco's spirit and subconscious will only have one place to go the only body that is around... yours. Then you all three will be in one head at the same time and you guys can dish this out like that it's supposed to be done. After that you will use the resurrection stone on Draco's body to bring him back to life and because Voldemort is on his last life once you two kill him it will be over. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The third book! I never thought I would be here. When I wrote the first book I thought that would be it, but because of everyone's love and support I have came this far!   
> Thank you for everything!  
> <3 Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! The third book! I never thought I would be here. When I wrote the first book I thought that would be it but because of everyone's love and support I have come this far!  
> Thank you for everything.  
> <3 Lena


End file.
